Pooh
'Winnie the Pooh '''is the main protagonist of Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is a Bear stuffed with fluff who loves honey. His friend Tigger thinks he is funny and he is Christopher Robin's boyfriend. He often talks with a mirror version of himself. He is the main protagonist of ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Aventure and Winnie the Pooh ''(2011), the tritagonist of ''The Tigger Movie, the deuteragonist of Piglet's Big Movie, the former titular secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and a major character in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. He was originally voiced by the late Sterling Holloway (who also voiced Kaa from The Jungle Book) in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977). Hal Smith (who also voiced Owl) took over for the 1981 short Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, and would maintain the role until Jim Cummings (who took over from voicing Kaa after Holloway's death) began voicing Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh (1988–91). Cummings continues to voice Pooh (as well as Tigger) to this day. History Pooh is a toy animal belonging to his boyfriend Christopher Robin. He first appeared in the movie The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, where he ran out of honey and tried to get honey from a bee tree, only to fall into a gorse bush. He then asked Christopher Robin if he could borrow a balloon and used mud to disguise himself as a black rain cloud. However, his blue balloon sent him loose when the Queen Bee stung him. He and Christopher hid in the mud pond while the bees went away. Pooh tried to get honey again by getting honey from Rabbit in his house, which nearly ended in trouble when he ate too much and got stuck in Rabbit's front door. Gopher nearly gave him some honey, but Rabbit stopped him. Then, when Pooh was thin again, Christopher Robin, Kanga, Eeyore, Roo and Gopher pulled him out, and he crashed into a honey tree, getting "stuck again" when he ate all the bees' honey. It is unclear how he got out, but he did. He later went to wish everyone a happy "windsday" after being told by Gopher that that was the day at his Thotful Spot and he flew his friend Piglet after his scarf unwraveled. They flew past Kanga and Roo's House, through Rabbit's Garden and destroyed Eeyore's House. They were then blown into Owl's House which was then blown down by a strong gust of wind. That night, he met Tigger, who told him of Heffalumps and Woozles, making him protect his honey. He stayed up all night which made him dream the song "Heffalumps and Woozles". By the time he woke up, the Hundred Acre Wood had been flooded. He rescued ten honeypots and was caught up in the flood. Pooh rescued Piglet and got a hero party. Eeyore then found Owl's new house, which turned out to be Piglet's House. Ever since Piglet has lived with Pooh at Pooh's House. Pooh was then bounced by Tigger and agreed with Rabbit to unbounce him, in a misty location. They ducked in a log, but eventually got lost themselves. After Rabbit left, Pooh and Piglet waited in a sand pit 'til Pooh decided to go find home and they reached home eventually. One winter, Pooh was following false tracks with Piglet when they found Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree and got Christopher Robin to help, although Tigger had to keep his promise not to bounce again. However, they were able to convince Rabbit to give Tigger his bounce back. Pooh didn't listen to Christopher Robin when last day of summer, and didn't know Christopher Robin would start school the next day. He failed to see a note on a honeypot left for him by Christopher Robin and Owl told them it meant something else, so they went to Skull Cave to look for him. When Christopher Robin found them, Pooh was missing with his honeypot, so they rescued him. Christopher Robin went back to school the next day. However, Pooh didn't worry because he knew this time. Trivia *Pooh has a paralell counterpart, King Pooh. *He and Christopher Robin Are a gay couple. Category:Main Characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The Book of Pooh characters